


Izzy's Housewarming

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [12]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Housewarming, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Izzy throws a housewarming party and invites her new friend, Magnus.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Lydia Branwell/John Monteverde, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 19
Kudos: 133
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Izzy's Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Hope you are all doing well and keeping safe. Here's a very short cute meet.
> 
> Hugs to you all.

Three months ago, Magnus had packed up his life, left Japan and moved back to New York, after accepting a job at a prestigious fashion house. That was where he’d meet Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle was warm and friendly, and before he knew it, they’d become good friends. Which brought Magnus to this moment, he was standing at Isabelle’s front door, a bottle of wine in hand. Isabelle had just moved in with her boyfriend Simon, and they were throwing a housewarming party.

Magnus rang the bell and waiting. The door flew open, and a tiny woman with bright red hair beamed at him. “You must be Magnus,” She said excitedly, practically dragging him into the apartment.

“I’m Clary,” She said, smiling. “And this is Jace, Izzy’s brother and my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Magnus said politely. He couldn’t help but give Jace the once over, he didn’t see a resemblance to Izzy at all.

“Great to finally meet you too, Izzy never stops talking about you,” Jace said, offering his hand.

“You made it,” Magnus heard, and he turned to see Isabelle rushing towards him. Izzy pulled Magnus into a hug.

“Of course,” Magnus chuckled.

“You’ve met Clary and my brother Jace?” She asked.

“I have,” Magnus smiled.

“I know, we look nothing alike,” She laughed.

“I’m adopted,” Jace explained. “The Lightwoods took me in after I lost my parents in a car accident.”

“I am so sorry,” Magnus said, “I know what it’s like to lose a parent.”

“Yeah, life’s a cruel bitch . . ,” Jace started to say when he was cut off by another voice behind him.

“Please don’t tell me you’re boring Izzy’s guest with your ‘life is a bitch speech’,” the amused voice said. Magnus turned to find an incredibly gorgeous man standing behind him, along with two women. There was no doubt in his mind that this man was a Lightwood.

“Hi I’m Alec, Izzy’s older brother and this is Lydia and Aline,” Alec said, smiling widely at Magnus.

“Why is everyone standing in the doorway?” Another voice asked, and Magnus smiled as he spotted Simon.

Simon hadn’t been what he’d expected, and at first, he wasn’t sure how he and Isabelle worked, but after spending time with them both he realised they were perfect for one another.

They all went into the lounge area, which was decorated with balloons and streamers.

Magnus took a seat on one of the chairs that had been set up beside the sofa. Aline plopped down on the couch between Jace and Clary, laughing.

Izzy and Simon had taken the other sofa, which left two armchairs. Alec took the armchair right across from Magnus. Magnus had expected Lydia to take the last one, but instead, she plopped right down into Alec’s lap, and Magnus couldn’t help the disappointment that rippled through him. Of course, the man was taken and straight.

As the group chatted, more and more people started to turn up, and soon the party was in full swing, and there were way too many people for the small apartment.

Magnus found himself standing a corner of the lounge, deep in conversation with Aline and her girlfriend, Helen. He really liked the women, and they had exchanged numbers, planning to catch up for coffee soon.

“Bathroom?” Magnus asked the women.

“Take that corridor, and it’s on the left,” Aline said, pointing to her left.

Magnus took off for the corridor and frowned when he found two doors on the left. He tried the first door and was shocked to find Lydia inside, in the arms of another man, kissing passionately. Magnus closed the door as quietly as possible and quickly opened the next door, ducking inside hoping for the bathroom, thankfully it was. Poor Alec, he thought to himself as he did his business and freshened up. Magnus knew the hurt of a cheating partner first hand, and he wouldn’t wish that pain on anyone.

As Magnus stepped out of the bathroom, he found the man that had taken over his thought standing there, smiling at him. “I wondered where you’d disappeared too,” Alec said.

“Just freshening up,” Magnus tried to smile, but he felt awkward, and his eyes strayed to the other door.

Curious Alec watched Magnus’ eyes and then he heard a giggle.

“No,” Magnus said as Alec moved to open the door. But it was too late. Alec had peeked into the room and then closed the door quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said, not sure what else to say.

“Let’s get some air,” Alec said, taking Magnus by the hand and leading him across the crowded lounge to the small balcony.

They stood there in silence for a little while, and then Alec finally spoke.

“They haven’t seen each other in 3 months, guess they have a lot of catching up to do,” He explained.

Magnus looked at him in confusion, how could he be so calm about catching his girlfriend with another man, a man he obviously already knew.

It was then that Alec realised what Magnus was thinking and he burst into laughter.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t see what’s so funny,” Magnus said seriously.

“You thought Lydia and I were a couple,” Alec said more of a statement than a question.

“Aren’t you?”

“Angel no, we haven’t been for at least a decade.”

“But you were?”

“Yes, when I was young and confused.”

“I see,” Magnus said by the really didn’t.

“I’m not anymore.”

“Not what?”

“Young or confused. We dated in junior high,” Alec explained. “Now we’re just best buds.”

“Oh,” Magnus said.

“Back then, I just did what was expected of me, but I soon realised that I wasn’t straight, and thankfully, my family and friends were supportive.”

“That always helps, thankfully mine was too,” Magnus said, putting it out there.

“Izzy tells me you’re new in town, if you ever need a tour guide let me know, I’d love to show you around,” Alec said, changing the subject.

“I actually grew up here, I’d just been in Japan for the last few years.”

“Oh,” Alec said sadly.

“But NY changes so quickly so I’d love a tour guide.”

Alec beamed at him.

They fell into a comfortable silence

“I don’t suppose you know where I could get decent sushi, I hate those fast-food chains.”

“I most definitely do, and it’s not too far from here.”

Magnus smiled at him widely.

“Let’s go,” Alec said, taking his hand.

“What now?” Magnus chuckled as Alec dragged him back into the apartment. “What about the party? Izzy?”

“She’ll never even noticed we’re gone, there are way too many people in here.”

Magnus looked around, Alec was right.

They made their way to the door and were just about to leave when they heard someone behind them.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Izzy said, amused at catching them trying to sneak out.

“I’m taking Magnus out for sushi,” Alec said matter of factly.

“I do have food here you know,” Izzy said smirking.

“We know, but Magnus hasn’t had decent sushi since getting back to NY, you can’t deny it to him any longer can you?” Alec said, spinning a story.

Izzy laughed.

“Fine, go, have fun.” She said smirking

“Are you sure?” Magnus said.

“Yes, but you two owe me, I’m planning the wedding.” She said, turning and laughing.

They both looked at her in shock.

“I’m sorry,” Ale said shyly.

“It’s perfectly fine,” Magnus said as they slipped out of the door.

They walked to the lift in silence.

“But if she thinks I’m going to let her plan my wedding on her own, she’s got another thing coming,” Magnus said cheekily.

Alec burst into laughter as they got into the lift and pulled Magnus close.

“Where are Alec and Magnus going?” Simon asked.

“To get sushi.”

“Umm OK,” he said confused

Izzy smirked at him.

“Are you playing matchmaker again, Izzy?”

“Maybe.”

“Izzy!”

“What? They make the perfect couple, I haven’t gone wrong yet.” They looked around the room. Izzy had had a hand in getting Clary and Jace together, Aline and Helen and Lydia and John.

“No, you haven’t,” Simon said, kissing the woman he loved sweetly!


End file.
